A House Is Not a Home
A House Is Not a Home by Dionne Warwick is featured in Home, the sixteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Finn and Kurt, and is later reprised in a mash-up by April and Will in the same episode. This song is used for Finn and Kurt to help each other feel more at home when Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson start dating. Kurt begins singing it in the choir room to reassure Finn, who sings a short verse at home. Lyrics Studio version= Kurt: A chair is still a chair Even when there's no one sitting there But a chair is not a house and a house is not a home When there's no one there To hold you tight and no one there You can kiss good night A room is still a room Even when there's nothing there but gloom But a room is not a house and a house is not a home When the two of us are far apart And one of us has a broken heart Finn: Now and then I call your name And suddenly your face appears Kurt: But it's just a crazy game And when it end it ends in tears So darling have a heart Don't let one mistake keep us apart I'm not meant to live alone Turn this house into a home When I climb the stair and turn the key Oh, please be there Still in love with me |-| Episode version= Kurt: A chair is still a chair Even when there's no one sitting there But a chair is not a house and a house is not a home When there's no one there To hold you tight and no one there You can kiss good night A room is still a room Even when there's nothing there but gloom But a room is not a house and a house is not a home When the two of us are far apart And one of us has a broken heart Finn: Now and then I call your name And suddenly your face appears But it's just a crazy game And when it end it ends in tears Kurt: So darling have a heart Don't let one mistake keep us apart I'm not meant to live alone Turn this house into a home When I climb the stair and turn the key Oh, please be there Still in love with me Trivia *This song has two versions. One in the episode, where Finn has two more lines, and the other is the released album version. *This version is sung by Kurt and Finn, and is later reprised in a mash-up by April and Will in the same episode. This is currently the first and only time it happened on the show. However, in Season Four Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time is unmashed to only Let's Have a Kiki however, the latter is not accompanied by a performance. *This is one of the songs where someones part(s) in the studio version was sung by someone else in the show similar to: Imagine, One, Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, You're the Top, You Get What You Give, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Drive My Car, You've Got To Hide Your Love Away, Pompeii, Home ''and Listen to Your Heart''. Errors *After Kurt finishes singing the song, when the camera focuses on him, you can see Jesse move his arm from behind Rachel and start to clap, when the camera focuses on Jesse and Rachel, Jesse moves his arm and starting to clap. Gallery A House is Not a Home.jpg Kurt_a_house_is_not_a_home.jpg Portal-A_House_is_Not_a_Home.PNG 488px-1x16_Home_-_Glee_0001.jpg GleeHome3.jpg AHINAHKurt.jpg AHINAHFinn.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-03h12m15s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-03h12m07s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-03h12m04s239.png Brittana-snuggle.gif 726542_1306260672239_full.jpg tumblr_mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo8_250.gif s116ahouseisnotahome.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One